The Case of Prof Carnage
by Kiona Spicer
Summary: Drama, drama drama! koenma assigns Yusuke and co. to work with his all female team. All 3 girls have mysterious and somewhat tragic pasts. of course,they are irresistible to the guys. oh, and the girls have little siblings. wish everybody good luck!
1. The other team

Ohayo everyone! I hope you like this story, it is pretty different from our original idea, but it is just as good, or bad, whatever! Hehe enjoy and remember, fat, rambling review keep the cheese army going! okii!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The Rekai Tentai walked into Koenma's office, tired, bruised and bloody from their last mission. Hiei flitted to the window, Yusuke flopped into a chair, and Kurama sat in the corner of the couch and rested his head on his fist.

"Ah! Splendid, splendid," Koenma said, looking slightly anxious. "I need the three of you to go on a mission with my girls. They take care of minor cases while all of you are gone, like during the Dark Tournament" he added at the confused looks he received. He began to shuffle his papers around from one side to the other and move his pencils around. Pen pencil stamp. Stamp pencil pen. Pen stamp pencil.

"Are you okay Toddler?" Yusuke asked.

"Hm? Yeah, they just kinda make me a little nervous. They should be here any minute actually."

"Would you please tell us their names?" Kurama asked politely. "They undoubtedly know ours."

"Oh! Yes of course, first off is..."

"And if I open up my soul and let you in, you'll find nothing there to hold you," a young black Youko walked into the room singing quietly, small cuts and bruises marring her features. Her tanned skin contrasted well with her outfit. She wore an olive corset laced with thick ribbons, and a moss green dress that went to the floor with a slit up to the mid calf. "I'm as close to you as you are to the stars; I have nothing to give to you, nothing to give to you." She walked over to where Kurama was sitting, sat down and continued singing.

"FOX! Where the hell did you put the artifact?" a female fire demon screamed walking into the room. She was pale and had red eyes and streaked caramel hair. Papers were burning up as she passed them. She wore a long black leather trench coat, black pants, and guess, a black tank top. Behind her, was an ice apparition, tanned and laughing. She wore a long white fur coat and black jeans.

"Zorrita!" the brunette continued, "where did you put the Clock of Ages?"

"I broke it 'member?" she shook her head. "I guess you wouldn't, fighting that moron and all."

"Why did you break it?" the fire girl continued to scream.

"Orders! I can remember things sometimes Niteblaze. And I remember Koenma saying, 'keep it out of the hands of the enemy at all costs! If there is no other choice, destroy it!'"

The ice demoness in back continued giggling she took off her coat and shook her long light blue hair out of her face. The removal of the coat revealed a light blue tank top and a small crystal pendant hanging around her neck. She raised her hand to her face in an attempt to stop giggling, but to no avail.

"Girls," began Koenma.

"You thought we were going to lose?"

"No, I thought you were going to lose."

"Hehehehe."

"Girls?" Koenma tried again.

"Hehehe."

"Shut up Yuna!" the two arguers yelled . The giggler, now identified as Yuna, clapped her hands over her mouth.

"GIRLS!" Koenma yelled, causing thunder and lightning .

"Aaahhh!" Zorrita screamed jumping into Kurama's arms and hiding behind him.

"You are such a wussy Z." Yuna said scoffing her friend, her deep violet eyes still sparkling with laughter.

"You're afraid of thunder?" asked Yusuke increduously.

"Of course not!" Zorrita yelled indignantly, "I'm afraid of lightning!"

"Can we go over this later?" Koenma yelled flashing lightning again. Zorrita 'peeped' and hid her face again. "Now, if you will all look behind you you'll see a picture of a demon named Professor Carnage." (corny enough name? hehehe) On the screen was a very nerdy looking man with big horn rimmed glasses. "He's been creating artificial demons and setting them loose in Japan. I need you all to find the 'freaks' and Professor Carnage, then terminate everything. Yes Niteblaze, you get to blow stuff up and kill things at the same time." He looked at them all. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get out!"

**OoOoOoO Skool!OoOoOoO**

"Class, I'd like you all to welcome three new students." koenma had decided that becuase the two teams would be working together, they might as well go to the sam e school. Right now they were being introduced to the Literature class.

"Miss Anastasia Padilla." The teacher announced.

"Hola, mi nombre es Anastasia" Zorrita said, smiling serenely with sparkling black eyes."Miss Yunalesca Nievas."

"Suo è un pleasur di incontrarlo" she said in an accent. She was wearing slightly baggy jeans and an unbuttoned shirt over a purple tee that matched her eyes.

"And Ookami Lupine." The said girl in black simply nodded her head and didn't speak.

"Well, Miss Padilla, please sit in between Keiko, and Shuiichi. Uhm, Ookami by the window, and Yuna please sit between her and the boy in green."

"You hate me don't you Ms. Horton?" The boy-in-green asked.

"Yes Yusuke, yes I do. Now would you please shut up and let me continue my tirade on comma's that half of you probably won't even remember." Ms. Horton was an awesome teacher; even Yusuke liked her and showed up for her class. And we all know how he feels about school.

Class went on fairly well, while they all took notes. Well, most of them did.Yuna and Yusuke were laughing quietly about who knows what, Niteblaze was looking out the window talking telepathically with Hiei, and Kurama and Zorrita were both taking notes.

Dude! Look at her she's totally hot! Youko said in the back of Kurama's mind. Oh come on you sissy just look!

Kurama tired of Youko's begging looked over. Zorrita was leaning over her desk, sketching a picture. Her dark midnight hair fell in waves onto the desk and across her shoulders. Her face had a look of concentration that made her chew on her lip. Her shirt was subtly more revealing than the other girls, and skirt was shorter. He then noticed the small fox embroidered on the hem.

Dude! You _know_ she likes foxes!

Will you shut up?

But she's hot!

I agree but-

I wonder of she likes to be tied up?

Youko!

Zorrita began to laugh so hard, she fell out of her chair. Youko's personality gained control for a millisecond, and looked over to see . . . fox undies?

Zorrita looked into his eyes only to start laughing again. Kurama put his hand out and helped her up as the rest of the class watched.

I must say, I've never heard that one before.

Kurama's eyes widened.

You have ESP?

I want you

The rest of the day, Zorrita was laughing and Kurama was smiling. Shuiichi had taken a backseat in the personality department and let Youko take over.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting you two, but I would like to explain what we'll be doing tomorrow." Ms Horton was staring pointedly at the two Kitsunes.

"Sorry." Both mumbled. Zorrita giggled again.

Ms. Horton held her head, "I swear, this class is going to kill me. Now, tomorrow we'll be conducting role playing to prepare for our play Romeoand Julietta. There are only five minutes left in class, you may talk quietly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Well, whadya think? Could be better, I know, but this is a combined effort. And any spelling errors are purely accidental, unless obviously not so. Review! Ja!


	2. FREAKS!

I am soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! Don't kill me! And thank you for your beautiful reviews. They make me so happy! My computer was all jacked up, so I couldn't get online. Gomenasai! Here's what you've waited for so patiently!

**oOoOoOoOo Literature class a few days later oOoOoOoO**

"Class," Ms. Horton began. The whole class was chatting and she saw it would be no use. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled. "Now, we are doing role-playing today, so would you all find a partner and, I'm not finished!" she yelled as students began to move. "Now, I would like you all to find a partner. You will assume the role of your partner. Try to be as truthful as you can be." She smirked.

"Well Ookami, looks like we're partners." Keiko said with a sigh as everyone hurriedly got into partners.

"Fine. Lets get this over with" She sighed as she adopted a preppy voice. "I'm Keiko and I'm a preppy stuck up little bitch!" She smiled, satisfied with the look of disbelief on Keiko's face.

"Well, um, I'm Ookami and I, um, hate everybody. And I, uh, hate everybody."

"That was pathetic. Truly pathetic." The scuffle of brains between Keiko and Niteblaze surprisingly went on for sometime.

"Ya know Yusuke, your girlfriend has got to be the brightest crayon in the box. A real genius." Yuna laughed

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." Yusuke said, looking disgusted.

"Ahso, I got it. I'm Yusuke, and I'm an immature little prick who charges in without a plan, and has almost killed my team a number of times," Yuna smirked while messing with her long pigtails.

"Is that so? Well then, I'm Yuna, I'm an annoying little girl that always has to be right. I act friendly, but I don't really care about anyone. Plus I'm not as smart as I look." Yuna's eyes darkened as they narrowed. "Ha ha ha, you have the right to remain burned!"(I love That 70's Show!) Yusuke said with asmirk that was swiftly replaced by a large red fist mark. The whole class turned to look as he sank to the floor.

"Dude! She just decked Urameshi!"

"He's out cold"

"Nice one! Wait, I mean, you shouldn't do things like that..." Ms Horton was caught between congratulating the girl and yelling at her. But soon, the forest tune from LOZ started playing from Yuna's purse.

"I'll be right back," she said walking out the door.

"Hey splitzy, c'mon, we gotta keep workin'!" Zorrita yelled.

"Splitzy?" asked Kurama puzzled.

"Yep, cuz one half is a scared little boy who has no idea what to do with a woman and the other is a complete and utter pervert who doesn't care who he gets it on with as long as it looks attractive and has no diseases."

"Well that wasn't...er, actually you pretty much hit the nail on the head."

"I'll bet that's not the only head you want me to hit," she whispered. She sat back into her chair. "How would you like to come over to my house after school?"

"Psst! Z, you know we need to all meet at the house?" Yuna whispered, coming back into the room.

"Yah, I read your mind."

"Kay, did ya tell everyone else?"

"She did." said Niteblaze.

"She didn't tell me," said Kurama.

"Yes I did, I invited you to come to my house." Zorrita eyed Kurama. "Were you expecting some other reason?" she asked, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

**OoOoOoNumber 17, Ikaruga driveoOoOoO**

They arrived at a Victorian style mansion that looked at least two stories tall. It was surrounded by gardens.

"This is your house?" Yusuke yelled.

"Yup, mine." Zorrita said happily.Which earned her a withering glare from Niteblaze. "But, um, these guys live here too."

"I feel so loved." Yuna said, rolling her eyes.

"So you guys are the only ones who live here?" Kurama asked.

"At the moment, with the exception of the fre-aks." Yuna said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Who are the-" Kuwabara began, but was cut off by a yell.

"DI I I I IEEEEEEE!" a boy yelled as a shower of rocks hit all the spirit detectives.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yuna yelled in a sing-sing voice. "Oh, the freaks are mine and Niteblaze's younger siblings." She added in a normal tone.

"Rar!" a young blondeboy of 6 or 7 yelled, charging out of the house. He was dressed like a ninja and had his sword drawn.

"Come back here so I can kill you!" another boy, this one a bit older, hollered from the door. He was dressed as a samurai.

"Never!" The younger boy yelled. The two began to fight, one on each side of Hiei. He only got annoyed.

"These two are mine" Yuna said happily, putting one of her hands on each of their heads and steering them away from the hybrid whose eyebrow had begun to twitch.

"Sis!" a little girl in pigtails yelled, "They were in your room!"

"Tha's it! Ah quit! No mas! Sen' me bach to Amarika!" an old Mexican woman was at the door with her bags.

"Nooooo!" the female detectives ran over to the nanny.

"Please Señora Gonzáles, wait!"

"We need you!"

"With out you, we'll fail school!"

"So wha! My psychiatrist says 'tis bad for me to work in dis enviroment!"

"What if we double your pay?"

"Give you weekends and holidays?"

"Double time when we keep you late or call you early?"

The old woman eyed the three girls. "Ahright, "she said, grinning, "but just for you. And when theses chicos stay the night, you wash your own bedding."

"Maria!" Yuna yelled.

"Shut up stupid!" hissed Niteblaze.

"It's a deal, "Zorrita said smiling.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I dun't know bout you guyz, but I love this so far. And that is seriously what me lil' bros are like. Review, por favor! But no flames! T-T


	3. Clubbin'

**Dinnertime**

"Food fights usually have food thrown, NOT DISHES!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying desperately to dodge the multiple objects thrown at him.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" the little girl, Genevieve, screamed after being hit by a pea

"One little spoon of mashed potatoes goes awry, and all hell breaks loose" Yuna sighed, attempting an innocent smile, but failing miserably.

Zorrita and Yuna were throwing food along with Tyler and Zephyr, (Tylersamurai Zephyrninja) Niteblaze and Hiei sat on the mantle piece, eating quietly, and Kurama and Maria sat in the corner drinking tea.

"Watch out for that girl," she said, watching Zorrita. "She acts like a child, but she's only acting. She can be tricky. Even smart sometimes."

"Where is she from?" Kurama asked, interested.

"Spain, I was her nanny, her mother is a very rich woman. And her father, he was from France I think."

"The others?"

"Yuna brought up by a long line of Greek priestesses." She looked at Nightblaze. "That one, she is from Amerikai, we think." Sighing and setting down her teacup, she called to the children. "Bath time!"

"To the high seas ye scurvy dogs!" Zephyr said, jumping on the table.

"Aye aye, Cap'n Crunch!" came the reply. The little kids ran up the stairs, followed by Maria.

"Freaks was putting it mildly! And you have to live with them!" Yusuke shouted. He and Kuwabara were now pinned to the wall with various forks and knives.

"Fun, ain't they?" Zorrita asked, doing a handstand on the back of a chair.

"Yeah," Niteblaze commented in a bored tone, kicking the chair out from under her. "Tons, c'mon, Koenma is in the lounge."

"Owies." Zorrita said, rubbing her butt.

"Here." Kurama said, extending his hand. "How'd it happen?"

"She kicked. The chair"

"No, no. I mean, how'd you get your human body?"

"I'd rather not."

"Please?"

"Later."

"Well," Koenma began gravely. "Fake demons are wreaking havoc all over a certain area. We think the Professor is at the center of this activity."

"Then let's go!" Yuna and Yusuke yelled together, rising to their feet. They blushed, glared at each other, and sat back down.

"But I wanted to go clubbin'!" whined Zorrita.

"Oh shut up," yelled Niteblaze. "No one cares."

"Are you ever happy? At all? I mean all you ever do is lash out!" Zorrita sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going out." She walked upstairs to her room.

"Idiot" Niteblaze muttered. She grabbed her sword. "I'm going to the dojo." She stalked out of the house, Hiei following in her wake.

Yuna sighed. "This happens every couple of weeks. Real pain in the ass." She got up and stretched her arms above her head. "I think it would be nice to go out."

**later that night**

"Where is my shoe?"

"I don't know! Where the hell are my pants!"

"Girls are scary" said Yusuke, sitting in the corner.

"Kurama! Get yer ass up here now and help me find my shoe!" Zorrita yelled from the top of the stairs. She was clothed in only a towel.

"Dude, good luck" Yusuke said, patting him on the back. "Good luck."

"Also, we're getting you out of that god awful pink. Do you like leather?" Zorrita took him by the elbow and drug him off like a predatorwith a newfoundprey.

Yuna threw some clothes at Yusuke from the top of the stairs. "Change."

"Why the hell should i do that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're in your school uniform. Lame. And it would be way tooweak to be seen in public with someone in so much green. Green is gross."

"No it's not!" Zorrita yelled sticking her head out the door.

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"I found your shoe!" yelled Kurama, breaking up the argument.

"Yay!"

1 ½ hours later, every body came down.

Yuna was wearing a glittery light blue top that stopped above her pierced navel. She also wore baggy black cargo jeans that were rolled up to mid-calf andConverse with skulls and crossbones covering them.A diamond choker, some stud earrings, and some bracelets completed the outfit. Her hair was down and wavy. Yusuke almost looked like the punk he was.He was wearing baggy jeans with some logo on them, and a dark gray hooded sweatshirt emblazoned with a picture of some band he'd never heard of. The fact that he had so much gell in his hair had made it impossible to change. Some piercings would have made the tranformation complete.

Zorrita was wearing a dark green sleeveless mini dress with a low riding belt that rested below her hips with silver buckle. A slit went down the front from the top of her collar to right between her breasts. She wore a pair of green heels, with roses on them. Her hair was straight, long, and had small green beads in the bangs. Kurama, looking a little embarrassed (yeah right) was wearing a pair of leather pants and a shirt made of tan gauze. His hair was back in a pony tail.

**Atteh club**

They walked in and found a table, and they had just sat down when Kurama found himself being dragged to his feet.

"C'mon! I love this song!" Zorrita said, dragging him into the crowd as Ludacris' 'Stand Up' began to play.

_'When I move you move'_

Yuna and Yusuke watched as the two foxes danced. Neither really felt like dancing. Yuna was moving her foot in time to the music and mouthing the words. Zorrita came back after the song ended, dragging Kurama behind her. Yusuke could tell Youko had taken over.

"Hey Yuna!" Zorrita shouted over the blaring music, "I think you got an admirer!" the next song began to play, but this time Kurama took her to the dance floor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ooh! Cliffy, wonder what happens next?

Zorrita: you know, you're the author, dummy.

Yuna:Well, yah.

Zorrita: Then why'd you say that?

Yuna: ...shutup, that's why!

Zorrita: -.- ' real mature, review!

Yuna: Ja!


	4. EEEEWWWWWWWWWW!

If you are confused, (and how could you not be?) it is probably because there are three authors that write on this story. Zorrita, Niteblaze, and me, obviously. Well once you know how, it's actually pretty easy to tell who is writing when. 

Zorrita-whenever the main characters are mostly Z and Kurama. And most of the hentai stuff.

Niteblaze- whenever mostly Blaze and Hiei, and the gory stuff.

Me-whenever mostlyYuna and Yusuke, and most of the regular time.

Got it? Okay, if you still get confused, ignore it and keep reading. And I just realized I've never done the disclaimer. I don't own anything but Yuna and the craziness found in these chappies. Zorrita and Niteblaze belong to my friends.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey Yuna!" Zorrita shouted and pointed over the blaring music, "I think you got an admirer!" The next song began to play, but this time Kurama took her to the dance floor.

"What?" Yuna asked

Yuna looked over and saw a man that took her breath away. He had black spiky hair and bright green eyes. He wore tight black jeans a white tank top and a black over-shirt. He also wore a red bandana around his forehead chains around his waist and a black cross earring on his left ear.

"Wow!" Yuna exclaimed, her eyes lightening.

"Oh please that dude, come on." Yusuke scoffed.

"He's coming over here!" Yuna whispered in a high voice.

"Hey" he said in an English accent

"Hey." Yuna sighed.

"So may I ask what your name is my dear?" He asked while taking her hand and kissing it.

"Yuna, what's yours?"

"Gabriel. Miss Yuna would you care to dance?"

"Sure."

"Don't dance with 'im Yuna" Yusuke said, glaring.

"Why not?"

"Something ain't right."

"What, someone wants to dance with me, so something has to be wrong? What business is it of yours anyway?" Yuna snapped. Yusuke just kept glaring at Gabriel. Yuna rolled her eyes. "I'd love to dance with you." She said taking the arm Gabriel offered. She shot a look at Yusuke and walked off. As soon as they got out on the dance floor a slow song picked up.

"That's convenient." Gabriel laughed out.

"Very." Yuna said, smiling.

"And poorYusuke is left behind." Kurama said to Yuna when they met on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked nonenthusiastically.

"Well look."

Yuna looked behind her and saw Yusuke's eyes locked in a perpetual death glare at Gabriel. He had his arms folded over his chest.

"Is he jealous?" Zorrita asked laughing.

"Don't know, don't care." Yuna said, looking away.

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem to like me much." Gabriel chuckled

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Alright, so can I be?"

Yuna just blushed and kept dancing. Just then Kuwabara ran through the door, tripped, and crashed right into Yusuke.

"Ow! Get off of me." Yusuke yelled. "What're you doing here?" He asked, kicking Kuwabara in the head.

"Ow." Kuwabara rubbed his head. "I came to tell you- are you mad or something?" He asked, noticing the look on his friend's face.

"No, you think?" Yusuke snapped.

"Why?"

"None of your business, that's why."

"Huh?" Kuwabara was confused. Imagine that. He followed Yusukes's glare. "Why are you staring at Yuna?"

"I ain't. I'm looking at that bastard she out there with!"

"Oh. You're jealous."

"I am not! There's just somthin' that ain't right about that guy,I can tell. Like he's hiding something..." Yusuke trailed off.

"Hiding...oh yeah! That's why I came!To tell you guys that there's a demon hiding here!"

"Huh?" Now it was Yusuke's turn to be confused.

"Niteblaze and Hiei said there was a demon that's been killing people around here."

"And you believed them?" Yusuke asked incredulously. They others came over as the song ended.

"Why are you here?" Yuna asked, annoyed.

"And who is watching the kids?" Zorrita asked afraid of the answer.

"To tell you about a demon, and Niteblaze and Hiei are."

"Oh great." Zorrita moaned.

"We are taking time off. Why do we have to deal with a demon right now?"Yuna asked.

"Well 'cuz he's here!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Where exactly?"

"Right there!" Kuwabara shouted, pointing to Gabriel who was walking up with drinks.

"I'm what?" He asked

"A homicidal demon." Kuwabara said, still pointing.

"Well yes."

"What?" everyone but Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

"I took a break to play with you though my dear." He said, looking at Yuna and licking his lips.

"You creep!" Yuna screamed, backing up.

""I told ya there was somethin' wrong." Yusuke said in a told-you-so voice.

"Oh shut up!"

"So what's the idea? Just randomly killing people?"

"Well not quite. See I'm actually quite hungry."

Kurama, knowing what was coming next, hit the fire alarm to get all the humans out of the club.

"Do you really think that can save these humans?" Gabriel laughed. "Here allow me to show you what I mean."

The explosion of the human body made it look like there were explosives tucked inside his skin. The body parts were thrown every which way, but most of it hit the walls and slid down to the floor leaving a bloody trail behind it. Yuna was quick enough to put a shield up around herself and the boys, but Zorrita was just out of reach. She was hit in the head by liver. Half of it was on her forehead the other half was on top and dripping lots of blood all down her face, shirt then on the floor, creating a little puddle at her feet.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Gross!" She yelled ripping it off her and throwing it to the ground looking like she was gonna be sick.

"For a demon you have a very weak stomach." Gabriel laughed. Everyone then looked over to him. His skin was now a blood red color, his hair was still jet black; only know it reached to the bottom of his back. He had large red wings that were black in the middle and was wearing what looked like a white fur loin cloth.

"Wow you look like something off of Gargoyles." Zorrita said the liver incident now forgotten.

"Well now, I'm still hungry. But because I'm in such a good mood, I'll give you a chance to live. You can either run or fight." Gabriel said licking his lips and looking strait at Yuna.

"We'll fight!" Yuna commanded.

"We will?" Zorrita asked sounding scared.

"Will you just summon our weapons?"

Soon enough Zorrita was holding a staff with a full moon in the middle and to crescent moons on the side, and a blue pair of twin blades. (A.N: Zorrita's staff top looks like this )0(

"Here." Zorrita said disdainfully.

"Good girl." Yuna chimed.

Yuna lunged at the demon in front of her only to be knocked back. Right into Yusuke's arms.

"Hey Zorrita do you think you could take down his shield?" Kurama asked sounding calm.

"Maybe if I use dispel, but I don't know what kind of a shield it is so it may not work."

"Just try!" Screamed an agitated Yuna, cheeks slightly pink.

"Fine." A white light flashed then a golden ring appeared over Zorrita's head then came back down over her staff and made it glow. She then put her right foot behind her and drew her staff back with it. She then brought it back in front of her twirled it in front of her then slammed the end in to the ground. A ray of light then shot from the top strait at Gabriel's head.

"Did it work?" Kuwabara asked amazement dancing in his voice.

"Maybe." Yuna answered, on her feet now.

"Here let me see." Yusuke said jumping at Gabriel. It looked like he made it to the demon but was also thrown back and landed right on top of Yuna.

"Nice position Urameshi." Hiei called.

"Hiei? Where are you?" Yusuke yelled.

"Right behind you." Hiei answered.

"Couldn't you two have waited till after the first date?" Niteblaze asked amused.

"Wow Blaze what are you wearing?" Zorrita asked amazed that her friend was wearing such a revealing outfit. She had on a black leather miniskirt that laced on the sides, a black shirt that tied all the way up the front and long black lace up boots that stopped just below the skirt.

"You like? Hiei picked it out for me." Niteblaze said watching all of the guys turn their eyes to Hiei who looked like he was (gasp!) blushing innocently. "Looks like you guys are having some trouble." Niteblaze stated changing the subject. That was when Zorrita remembered the fight the two had earlier that night.

"We don't need your help!" Zorrita shouted.

"Oh really? Well it doesn't look like your beautiful _magic_ is doing you any good!" Niteblaze yelled spitting the word magic out like it burnt her tongue.

"Yes, well my magic is more dependable that your sword will ever be!"

"That's what you think." Niteblaze then put her hands out in front of her like she was holding something. After a second or so he hands began to sparkle and a small but bright light passed over and left in it's wake a beautiful but intimidating sword in her hands. It was fairly large, red and looked as though it was the wing of a dragon. It didn't look like it had a hilt just a little bone going across the blade to hold onto it. It looked kind of weak, but it still made Zorrita gasp and back up. (A.N.: I now that didn't make much sense, but basically it's a cool-looking red sword)

"My, my, such an interesting blade. May I?" Gabriel said walking up to Niteblaze.

"May you what? Die by it?" Niteblaze asked the demon with a sweet smile on her face.

"My dear, that thing couldn't break through my shield even if you put your whole lifeforce into it."

"Oh really?" Niteblaze looked up at him then flipped her sword into her right hand, "Shall we see?"

"Go ahead I'll give you a free shot, but just because I like your outfit."

Niteblaze put her hand over her right and jumped up. When she came back down she landed right on top of the now visible shield with the sword stuck into it. She then jumped off and dragged the sword all the way to the floor then pulled it out. But to everyone's disappointment the shield closed back up.

"Ha I told you it wouldn't do anything." Gabriel laughed. "But I must say I did like the view."

"You wish." Niteblaze mumbled under her breath returning to her spot by Hiei then turning completely red finally realizing what Gabriel just said.

"You left yourself open to tha..." a loud crash interrupted Zorrita. Everyone looked at Gabriel and saw that his shield had broken and crashed to the ground.

"Our turn." Kurama said. Everyone who need to quickly summoned their weapons and attacked. Kuwabara was immediately thrown back into a wall.

"Oh forgot to tell you because the blade is made out of a demon dragon's wing only the person who wields it and demons can touch him." Niteblaze added.

"That's helpful." Yusuke said with scorn.

"You can because you are demon."

Yuna and Kurama were doing fairly well holding Gabriel back but because of his wings and speed he was very difficult to catch.

"Hey Hiei!" Kurama yelled over his shoulder. "Jump up and take off one of his wings!"

Because Hiei didn't like being told what to do he turned his back, walked to a wall and sat down.

"Hiei!"

"Hn?"

"Come on we need your help!"

"You should help them." Niteblaze said leaning against the wall. "Otherwise we'll be the ones babysitting from now on."

"Hn." He ran over to the group jumped up at the winged devil and sliced off his left wing. They were just about to hit the floor when Gabriel brought a clawed hand up in sliced into Hiei's stomach. Hiei, Gabriel, and the wing all landed on the floor with a thud. Pools of blood were forming around all three, but Hiei's was rapidly becoming the biggest.

Gabriel didn't give anyone a chance to check on him though. He summoned low class demons to deal with Kuwabara and Zorrita while he dealt with the other four.

"Nightblaze," Kurama called "You can heal people right?"

"Only if I focus. I'm not too good with that kinda stuff..." She answered, dodging a fireball from Gabriel.

"Don't worry about this guy, we'll handle him, just go help Hiei."

"Alright." She nodded.

"Gabriel!" Kurama yelled distracting him from Niteblaze. "Tell me, do you like plants?" He then threw a bunch of his death seeds at different places on Gabriel's body.

"Hey hothead! How bout I cool you off. Blazing Ice Crystals!" Yuna shouted bringing her blades back to cross over each other. Ice crystals formed on them, and she threw the shards off the blades. Both attacks hit Gabriel dead on. The seeds went into his body and started to sprout right away and the shards cut into his body making some pretty deep cuts and gashes. On shard went right threw his arm taking it off. The limb landed on the floor with a sound that was a mix of a thud and a splat. Blood oozed out of both areas, and spilled onto the floor creating an even bigger mess.

"My turn." Yusuke said. "Sprit Gun!" the beam of light shot from Yusuke's hand right into Gabriel's stomach making a hole in the center and creating more of a bloody mess with the blood that poured from that one. Everyone was panting or on their knees except for Gabriel who looked like he was enjoying himself. Seeing that his enemies were weakened he started to gather energy.

Meanwhile Niteblaze had healed Hiei to the point that he could move but they both had very little energy. The cut was gone but the blood that covered him was making it very hard for her to give some more of her energy.

"Stop." Hiei commanded, "Give me your sword."

"Hiei I need to give you more energy otherwise he'll kill you." She said still trying to ignore the blood and concentrate.

"You seem to be having a hard time so just stop and give me your sword."

She stopped and looked into his eyes pleading him to let her finish. "Hiei." She pleaded again knowing it was useless. "Fine, here. Just don't get yourself killed." She said roughly handing over her sword. The next thing anyone knew he was standing in front of Gabriel with his back to him. He had the sword over his heart and his eyes closed as if concentrating. After a few seconds he stood put the sword at his side then turned to face Gabriel and smirked. Everyone watched as Gabriel fell a part. First, the top of his head fell showing his brain then the neck fell then the whole body just fell apart in a big pile. No one moved they just kept looking from Hiei to what was left of Gabriel. Hiei finally turned sideways so he could look at all of them.

"Well that did the trick." he spkoe before collapsing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuna: think that was gory enough?

Niteblaze: what? You wanted it to be good, right?

Yuna: Well ya but, never mind. Anyway, arigato to all you faithful readers, there will be more soon. And just so ya know, the next chapter has lots of fluff. But I'm not posting the next chapter till I get reviews. Come on people. I just want a couple! Till next time, ja!


	5. Mushy stuff and Barbies

**At Ikaruga drive**

Niteblaze was watching over the still unconscious Hiei waiting for him to wake. She noticed that he was murmuring again and figured he was having another nightmare, but this time he slowly opened him eyes. Niteblaze got up from her chair and greeted him with a warm smile, a gesture that was rare for her.

"Hey how you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Like shit." he moaned

"I bet." She said going to sit by him.

"Where am I?"

"At Z's house."

"How long have I been out?" he asked starting to sit up.

"A day or two." She answered pushing him back down. "You shouldn't move just yet." The two stayed in that position until Yuna barged in the room.

"I can't s-" Shequickly stopped looking over at Niteblaze and saw that her hands were on Hiei's chest and their faces were close together. "Uhm, ya, I'll be..." She said and ducked out of the room. She ran into Zorrita, who saw that she was pissed, but before she could get away Yuna started ranting again. "I hate him. What a stupid jerk!" she sat down fuming.

Zorrita sighed. "What happened?"

**_Flashback!_**

Yuna was sitting alone in a room when Yusuke walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about how all men are pathetic bastards." she replied in a cold tone. She had been in a bad mood since the nigt at the club.

"Not all of us are. And besides you're the one who let him trick you. And I warned you too." He said bitterly. He didn't do anything!

"Are you saying that what happened was my fault?" She yelled standing up. The temperature in the room dropped severely.

"Well you are the one who thought he was so great, dancing with him and flirting like that, you were a complete idiot." He yelled back, walking closer to her. "You were so damn flattered that you couldn't even tell he was a demon. You need to get a clue.

She just glared at him with nearly black eyes for a moment. After what seemed like forever, to Yusuke at least, she turned and walked out of the room, never saying anything.

_**End Flashback**_

Yuna looked over, and saw her friend snoring. Yuna rolled her eyes, muttering "I think Blaze is right, you are an idiot..." She went to take a two-hour angry nap in her room. In that time, Yusuke had thought up some good insults. He went to go find her. He was mumbling as he came into her room.

"Stupid girls..." He was about to start with those insults when he saw her asleep on her bed. She was lying on her side, a few pieces of hair over her face. "Huh, she doesn't look so dumb when she's asleep. Almost kinda cute."

Her eyes flashed open and she arched one sculpted brow. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Gah! I thought you were asleep!" he said from the floor, where he had fallen when she had opened her eyes.

"I was," she said propping herself up on her elbows. "That is until you came in the room. Bet you never were too good at sneaking up on people." She finished with a slight smile. Yusuke just sat on the floor, silent for once. Somehow, he couldn't remember one of those insults.

"Look Yusuke, I'm sorry about earlier. I was mad and I took it out on you." She said, biting her bottom lip and looking away from him. He suddenly remembered how to speak.

"What? No, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't have saidany of that stuff, 'cuz you didn't deserve it.I was a total jerk." He said sitting on the bed next to her.

"A few hours ago I would have agreed with you. But..." she began, but he cut her off.

"But nothing!" This drew her eyes to him.

"Listen, I don't apologize very often, ask Z. So take advantage of it while you can."

"No! I ..." Yuna rolled over on top of him and covered his mouth with both her hands.

"I said shh! Okay?" she asked. Recognizing defeat, he nodded.

"You're pretty bossy, anyone ever told you that?" he asked with a grin.

"It's been mentioned." She said, smiling too. She sat up. "You guys can come in now!"

Zorrita and Kurama walked into the room like two little kids who just broke the vase.

"Were you two eavesdropping?"

"No." said Zorrita

"Bullshit! So why were you?" said Yusuke.

"I don't know," Kurama said, trying to sound innocent and fighting back a smile.

"Well don't do it again. Go play or something." Yuna said, lying back down.

The two walked out, laughing.

"Here I thought Kurama was smart." Yusuke said, shaking his head.

"Z has that affect on people."

"Hey!" The before mentioned persons yelled from outside.

"Didn't we _just_ tell you two not to eavesdrop?" Yusuke yelled.

"Yes," said Kurama.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I don't know."

"GO AWAY!"

The two left in the room listened for the sound of the door closing before continuing talking.

**Garden**

Zorrita sat on a swing, laughing. "They are soooooo cute together. Hee hee. I'm bored."

"You get bored very easily do you know that?" Kurama smiled at her. "It's quite amusing." He laughed as she fell off the swing.

"Ow, my booty." She said, rubbing her butt. She got to her feet, and walked over to the flowers. He watched as her dress blew in the breeze.

"You wanna milkshake?" asked Zorrita.

"What?" asked Kurama. "Where did that come from?"

"It came out of my mouth. C'mon, I know this great place down the street. They make the best milkshakes." She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the yard.

**Ice cream store**

The Shuiichi Minamino fan club sat in the corner trying to devise a way to trap their prey. They were just about to start their meeting when, who should walk in, but Kurama and Zorrita.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" she said, jabbing him in the ribs. She pulled him over to the counter and got the waiter's attention.

**With the evils**

"No. Way."

"He's taken!"

"What will we do?"

"Life is pointless."

"Shut up all of you!" spoke their leader. She had blonde hair and basically looked like a Barbie doll. "All we have to do is get rid of the girl and everything will be fine." She grinned evilly and walked over to the two foxes. "Hey Shuiichi, how are you?" her voice was sickly sweet.

"I'm fine, Barbie, thank you for asking, how are you and yours?"

"Oh, well, grandpapa just got ill and went to the hospital. And poor momma, I don't think she'll ever recover from the accident." She sighed heavily.

Zorrita snorted, and quickly turned her laugh onto a cough. "So sorry", she said, letting her accent shine through. "Gringitta," she said bowing politely, "I am very sorry about what happened."

"Oh that's all right, by the way, I'm sorry about your grandfathers illness, I saw him in the hospital."

"I doubt that," Zorrita said tensing up.

"Oh, you shouldn't live in denial, it's very unhealthy, you just have to face the fact that he might not survive the operation." Zorrita froze, and lowered her head.

Barbie smiled evilly and turned to continue talking, but Zorrita's laughter erupted and startled the whole café.

"You are a dumbass do you know that? Don't they teach blondes anything anymore?" she patted the questioning blonde on the head. "That's alright. Let me explain, you see, one of my grandfathers is muerte; his ashes are in the safe keeping of my other grandfather. Who actually lost his ashes. The other abuelo is in California. Living peacefully." She laughed again. "If you want to get under someone's skin using family, you should do a little research." She laughed again and set her money down on table. "Later Holmes," she said to the waiter, "oh, and Shuiichi, don't forget, eight o'clock tonight, okay?" she got up and walked out the door.

Hahahahahahahahaha

Shut up Youko

But it was funny, hurry up with this piece of plastic, granted she's attractive, but she ain't got no meat! Now, that other one...

Kurama sighed, and continued to listen to the blonde babble. Youko injecting his opinion the whole time.

C'mon dude! Lead her on

Go away Youko

Then, let her catch you and the booty momma kissin' full out!

I won't...

"Are you listening to me?" Barbie asked.

Kurama was about to answer when youko's personality took control. "No, I wasn't. I'm gonna leave now and have a hot full force makeout session with that beautiful creature you chased away with your ugliness." He got up and walked away.

What did you do!

Got us away from that life sucking slut! If I had to listen to her one more minute, there would have been lots of blood.

Wait, how the hell did you gain control and why am I in the background?

"Full moons, I live for them."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Zorrita: YaY! I finished!

Yuna: You are a nut. But I guess it is about time for a full moon. If any of you readers out there have any ideas for fights with demons, I would be glad to hear them. And as always, no more chaps till I get reviews. Byes!


	6. Z's story

Zorrita: Yahoo! I get to write this chappie! YaY for me! Oh ya, Disclaimer thingy: None of us own ANYTHING!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A full moon sat in the sky overlooking No. 17 Ikaruga place, blissfully unaware of the havoc it was causing inside.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Zorrita yelled using a plant to pin Kuwabara to the nearest wall. Her other side was mad to say the least. She was pacing around the room deep in thought. Before, she had thrown everything in the kitchen into the hall, then everything in almost every room out the window (Kuwabara was thrown many times).

Niteblaze and Hiei sat on the mantle piece watching with amusement as their favorite person to hate hung upside and was bashed down repeatedly with swords by Tyler and Zephyr. Yusuke and Yuna were watching television, each with their own remote, and Youko was putting breakable objects in the path of the angry Zorrita, and watching as they fell to the ground.

"What are you even looking for Z?" Yuna asked smirking at her friend's annoyance at being disrupted.

The kitsune turned and stuck out her tongue, a small stud showing in the candlelight (Tyler and Zephyr tried to create Frankenstein earlier). She sat down on the couch, tail twitching agitatedly. She began to drum her fingers on the arm. "I can't find it."

"That's not a very descriptive answer." Youko said, smirking.

"Who said I wanted it to be?" she said staring him in the eyes. They looked at each other for a very long time before Zorrita burst into laughter. "Come with me, I have a story to tell you." She walked up the stairs into her room.

Zorrita's room was decorated like a Victorian conservatory. Plants were everywhere, the walls had mosaics of nymphs, and a mahogany wardrobe stood in the corner by a matching bed. Both engraved with vines and foxes. She walked over to the window and sat down on the wicker chair.

"I told you when we met you'd have to wait for my story. Well, now you'll hear it...

**The story**

A black Youko Kitsune padded her way softly across the floor of the rainforest. She was quite upset by the new humans intruding her territory. She was used to silly Aztecs and Mayans, not a bunch of stupid Spaniards on a boat. Now, the bruja wanted to speak with her.

She walked into the witch's hut, her anklet jingling as she stepped. Across from the blind and mute old woman was sitting her granddaughter. She used her granddaughter as a means of communication.

"What do you want witch?"

"The people are dying milady," the old woman spoke through the child "They wish you to do something to rid them of these foul beasts. They take everything, our animals, our gold, and our young women. And all they give in return is sickness. We are pleading with you, on behalf of all the people, help us."

"What's in it for me?" the kitsune asked, looking at her nails.

"Your life." The young girl came out of her trance. "But grandmamma! That's against the rules!" she shouted before collapsing in pain. Smoke surrounded the kitsune making her gag and cough; it smelled of rotting flesh and feces. When it cleared, she was only a sheer ghost.

"Go to the Spanish ship, the captains wife is with child. That is the only way you will be able to save yourself."

When the child was born, it had a fox shaped birth mark on its face, covering her eye. She was named Zorra after the family's patron animal. After sixteen years of barely tolerating those around her, she set out on her own into the forest. She found the hut of the witch, who surprisingly was still alive. Strangler figs began to creep along, behind their mistress, for even though she was decked out in petticoats, they knew she was ruler of this forest.

"Well witch, you have your wish, I've been eternally damned. But that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Zorra snapped her fingers and the figs leapt upon the old hag, turning her into a tree. "Now you feel what its like to be trapped. I curse you to live as long as I do and feel every ounce of pain I ever will." She turned and walked out the door. "If you die, you'll serve as my weapon.

**In the conservatory**

"For 317 years I've been moving from one body to another, in the same damned family! That bitch never told me I'd be stuck in the same family. Curse her!"

"So, about every time a woman in your family is with child, you take yourself out of whomever you happen to be in and move on to the next generation?"

"When my current body gets too old or if I get bored. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my search." She began to dig through drawers and shelves. Youko simply leaned against the wall.

"What are you looking for?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but im looking for my blue lotus seeds. I think that stupid cat your friend brought ate them. If that's the case..."

"That's not good. Why would you need an aphrodisiac though?"

"It's a weapon. Makes the opponent lethargic, disoriented." She continued to look around the room. She plopped down on her bed, only to sit bolt upright. "How could I have been so stupid?" she went to her wardrobe and opened the doors. After moving a few coats aside, she saw exactly what she was looking for. She pulled out a small box and went over to the window where other plants were growing. She pulled a stool from under it and sat down. "Hand me that planter over there. Thanks."

The two foxes worked the night through, recreating seeds of the blue lotus. As it turned out, Hiei had taken the seeds. They still weren't sure what happened though.

Kurama woke up the next morning in the jungle themed room. Lying on the bed, in his arms was the girl he stayed with, still asleep. Surprisingly, both still had their clothes on. He looked over at the window, to where the lotus was, and smiled. Flowers did bring people together.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuna: sorry if you think that chapter sucked. Z wrote the whole thing.

Zorrita: hey!

Niteblaze: what do you mean hey? It sucked.

Zorrita: Ya, whateva.

Yuna: Anywayz, If you guys want another chapter, you better review, k? Ja!


	7. Mall people are weird

A.N. I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile! These next couple of chapters were all kinda written at the same time, so I broke them up, and here you go. Sorry bout the delay, expect more soon. And you can all have some Valentines brownies and some... um... pickles! There. Oh, I forgot to say thateveryone is on Christmas break. That's why there haven't been any school scenes in awhile. Yah..._that's_ why...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**One week before Christmas**

"Dude!" Yuna exclaimed, just having looked at the calendar.

"What?" Yusuke asked, not looking away from the T.V.

"Christmas in a week, dummy."

"So?"

"Are you telling me you've never gone Christmas shopping?" Yuna asked in disbelief.

"Never really had anyone to buy something for."

"And that stopped you?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, ya." he looked at her. She smiled widely.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to the mall, and your coming." She commanded.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Nope."

"Fine then." He sighed.

**At the mall**

Yuna had asked, and now she, Yusuke, Zorrita and Kurama were sitting in the food court, surrounded by packages.

"So what does everyone want?" Zorrita asked.

"Burger and a mocha freezie." Yuna said.

"Aww, I wanted a mocha freezie!" Zorrita whined.

"Too bad, so sad."

"I'll take a burger too." Yusuke said.

"Kay."

"And I'll have..." Kurama began, but Zorrita cut him off.

"Sorry."

"What, don't I get to eat?"

"You'll see." She said with a manic glint in her eye. She dragged Kurama off.

"We should go to the arcade." Yuna said, standing up.

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

"You and I, Captain Oblivious. I want to beat you at every game they have here."

"You couldn't beat me." He said with a smirk.

"I happen to be Queen of all video games."

"You still couldn't beat me."

"Could too."

"Could not"

"Could too"

"Could no- I see where this is going. Look, why don't we just stay here?"

"You're right. I wouldn't want to be proved wrong either." Yuna said, smiling slyly.

"That's it. Lets go."

**With Z and kurama**

The two walked to the sushi bar.

"Two number 6, one number 3, two 17s and two espresso javalanche's. Make one a double shot." she smiled at Kurama. "I hope you don't mind me ordering for you."

"I'm fairly sure I didn't have a choice." He said, getting the food. They walked over to the table. Yuna and Yusuke were sitting there, battling each other on their GBA's.

"Shuiichi!" somebody squealed. Everyone turned around to look where the source of the voice came from, but they found nothing, till they heard choking from Kurama. Latched around him was none other than Barbie. Finally he managed to get her off. "Hey Kurama," Zorrita said, giggling, "I think you have a fan." She kept giggling.

"Very funny," Kurama said. "And just so you know, Youko is in possession of your blue lotus, all of it." Zorrita's smile disappeared.

Barbie, tired of being ignored, finally spoke up. "Shuiichi, love, why are you with this loser? Can't you see that you should be with me?"

"Back off bimbo! It just so happens that last night we slept together." Zorrita sat back down with a smug look on her face.

The blonde gaped at her before turning to Kurama. He only smiled, confirming it while Yuna and Yusuke laughed. She began to glow and the people around them all disappeared. "I will kill you all! If I can't have him, no one can!"

Barbie tuned into an angry creature with mottled lime green and yellow skin. Her once perfect hair was now in dread locks, swinging around her face, which was now pure white, but her lips were deep blood red.

She was dressed in a large magenta and wine-colored petticoat with lots of ruffles, and her shirt was white with black bows and strings hanging in front of her stomach. Around her throat was a thick gold collar and upon her head were two orange feathers.

"Prepare to die!" she lunged at Zorrita who sidestepped easily while delivering a swift kick to the stomach.

"Stupid bitch, don't you know that foxes don't like to have their thing taken away from them?" she smiled as she dodged another blow, this time made of energy. "Besides, a pathetic freak like you doesn't deserve to have a real demon in their bed." She giggled and sent a punch straight into the creatures face,sending it backwards. She pulled a pure white flower from her bra and transformed it into a whip. "I hope you had a nice time living."

Barbie threw a barrage of feathers at Zorrita, who dodged them all with ease. She snapped her whip at Barbie, releasing a cloud of pollen. Barbie fell to the ground and began to scream in pain.

"Hurt? I expect it would. Its kirari, a poisonous plant that gives an extremely slow, painful death to any one who is poisoned with it. You didn't notice, but when I punched you in the face, my ring cut you. The pollen entered your blood stream. Now, you can either continue fightingand just let me kill you, or you can run and die slowly."

Barbie rose to her feet and threw a ball of fire at Zorrita. She prepared to fling more razor feathers.

"Secret garden!" shouted Zorrita. She raised her hands and shot out thousands of small seeds which instantly began to grow into little snapped Venus flytraps. As soon as the landed on Barbie, they dug their roots in and began to eat away at the body. Zorrita brought her hands down and one seed that didn't burst open before did. It was a monstrous plant with rows of teeth it grabbed her up and bit her in half before swallowing; the crunching of bones could be heard from the saded plant. Zorrita walked up to it and stroked it lovingly, like a pet. She turned it back into a seed and walked over to Kurama.

"NO ONE touches what is mine." She said pulling him up. "We're leaving. Now. You need to be punished for taking my things."

Oh god thank you

I'm a bit scared of her right now

Yusuke and Yuna watched as the two foxes walked out. Well more like stormed and dragged.

"Your friend is crazy." Yusuke said, watching them leave.

"Duh. I kinda feel sorry for Kurama though." Yuna said. (A.N. wow, I just sympathized with Kurama. .)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuna: You know, we gotta stop letting you write on this, Z.

Zorrita: why?

Niteblaze: you're making yourself too strong...

Zorrita: hey! That's not ni-

Yuna: and cool...

Zorrita: Hey!

Yuna: Plus, 'secret garden'?I mean _come on_!

Zorrita: pouts

Niteblaze: so you have to stop writing on it.

Zorrita: T-T you suck as people.

Yuna: he he. Review!


	8. Christmas day part 1

I have to ramble 4 awhile. Thank you to you beautiful reviewers, I so love reading them. Speaking of which, miyako14, thank you for your faithful reviewing, but could you PLEASE make your reviews a bit longer? I see reviews as a way to ramble pointlessly. (If you've ever seen one of my reviews, you'll know what I mean ) so a little bit longer, k? Thank you.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Christmas day**

Zorrita and Kurama where asleep in her bed, cuddled together. They were facing each other with the blanket wrapped around them like vines placed here and there. Kurama had just moved his hand to Zorrita's hair when the door burst open and three blurs ran in. They jumped on the bed and Zorrita jumped out looking like she had just been attacked. Kurama was sitting up watching the now recognizable kids jump up and down on the bed chanting.

"Presents, presents, presents!"

"What are you three doing in here?" Zorrita screeched.

"We came to wake you up for presents." They yelled in union.

"Well go wake Niteblaze up and leave me alone."

"We tried." Genevieve said sheepishly, "but the door was locked, and the music was on, and we could hear sissy screaming at Mr. Hiei."

"I don't care what... Wait Blaze was yelling at Hiei?" Zorrita asked mouth agape.

"I thought they liked each other." Kurama added watching the boys jump up and down on the bed.

Just then a very disheveled looking Hiei and very, very pissed Niteblaze appeared in the doorway.

"Ummm... Hi." Kurama stammered.

"Yuna wants us all down stairs now!" Niteblaze snapped. "And for heavens sake Z put some more clothes on!" (A.N really, think of the children! xD)

"Yeah, okay." Answered a now red Zorrita.

"Come on brats!" Blaze snapped again.

The kids stopped jumping on the bed and saw that Niteblaze's aura was flying up around her in a deep black. The kids got off the bed and slunk through the door past Blaze and ran down the hall.

"Hurry up!" was all she said as she left.

"That was, odd." Zorrita released a breath she had not realized she had been holding.

"I've never seen Hiei look so, well, not in control." Kurama stated looking through the door.

"I guess we should go down there huh?" Zorrita asked.

"Yes, after we get dressed."

**Living room**

"Hey there peeps." Zorrita called earning her a scowl from Niteblaze.

"Well guys dive in." Yuna yelled.

Yuna then turned her attention to Niteblaze determination written on her face. "Hey Blaze what's wrong?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"Nothing," came the blunt reply as she turned her head.

"Blaze..." Yuna started but stopped when she saw a red mark on her friend's neck. "Umm, is that a hicky?"

Niteblaze turned her head back to Yuna and stared wide eyed until she stood up and walked away.

"Sissy!" Genevieve yelled as she got up to chase her sister.

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked looking at every one. But no one answered him; they were all watching Niteblaze's retreating back.

**Somewhere on a cliff** (anybody know where this cliff came from?)

"I can't hide it forever can I Genevieve?" Niteblaze asked her sister who was watching the ocean.

"I don't know." Was all Genevieve said to her sister as she went to sit by her.

"Damn him! Damn her! I hate them both!" Niteblaze screamed grabbing her head then balling her fists into her hair.

"Blaze don't say that! You can't hate mommy." Genevieve cried tears in her eyes.

"Why not. She hurt me in so many different ways that I don't think I could love her again if I tried."

"Sissy?"

"Don't cry. Just because I feel that way doesn't mean you have to, ya know. You may still love mom but you're still too young to understand half the things that went on. And to know the pain that she gave me. To know what she did was wrong, then blame everyone else for it, and then lying straight to my face, it felt as though my heart was ripped from me. Genevieve, if it wasn't for you, and if Koenma hadn't given me that job I probably wouldn't be here. Death felt so welcoming. I just wanted to be rid of her. Now I'm here and memories of her don't plague me as much. Pain is nothing to me anymore. Now that I have you, my friends, and even Hiei I'm fine. Death now seems like it is... well maybe I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Blaze?" called Yuna.

"Yuna? What are you doing here?" Niteblaze asked scrambling to her feet.

"I thought it would be good for you to go to the harbor with us, you know to clear you're mind."

"I...I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I guess." She answered.

"Cool. Come on."

**Car**

"So what were you and Genevieve talking about earlier?" Yuna asked Niteblaze. Niteblaze looked at her friend for a moment and then sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not from Amarikai like everyone thinks." Niteblaze started unafraid of being heard over Zorrita's techno music. "I came to the Ningenkai during the beginning of the revolutionary war. My mom and I were alone. My 'father' had been killed in the first fight. I was sixteen and was still unmarried. We lived in what is now New York , and well...the British weren't nice people.There were reports of women being raped all over the place. My home was no different. Not too long after the war started I myself was attacked by a very ugly and... well ugly man. He caught me in the forest near our house. I was thrown against a tree and he tore my entire dress off so I was left in nothing but the undergarments of that time. I of course didn't want it, so I tried to stop him. I grabbed his hair, pulled his face away from me then kicked 'im in the balls. I then tried to run away but he grabbed my arm. So I put my hand in his face and screamed, through my closed eyes I saw a bright, well not bright but not dark, well anyhow I saw this light. When I opened my eyes next his body was on the ground and his head was nowhere to be found. Strange, huh?",

"Is that all?" Yuna asked looking into Niteblaze's eyes.

"The basic information." Blaze said not looking at Yuna.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Well first off why did you come to the human world?"

"My mom fled with me here because of the Dark War."

"Dark War?"

"Couldn't tell you"

"Kay, well did you know you were demon?"

"No. My mother put new memories into my head. I didn't remember anything of my demon life...and I still don't."

"Hmm."

Neither Yuna nor Niteblaze had noticed Hiei staring at them. His eyes were wide and his face showed total shock. 'I wonder what the other stories are like?' Hiei asked himself.

**Harbor**

"Heather!" Zorrita yelled running up to a woman with long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, hey. Don't touch, new dress." Heather said smoothing out a beautiful floor length midnight black dress. "So who are all these people?"

"Well you know Yuna. The tall one in the black cloak and dark red hair is Niteblaze. She was originally brunette, but she dyed her hair the other day. The one with the spiky black and silver hair is Hiei, the one in jeans (no more green!) is Yusuke, the hunk pink is Kurama, and the one with orange hair is Kuwabara." Zorrita said pointing to every one as she told who they were.

"Hey Heather." Yuna chimed.

"Long time no see." She said. She then set her eyes on Niteblaze. "I've never seen you before. Did you come with these boys?"

"I was assigned to Yuna's team" Niteblaze answered.

"Ahso." Heather nodded. Everyone was laughing and talking to Heather. They were all heading back to the car when they heard a thump behind them. They all turned and saw a man with long black wavy hair, red eyes, and wearing what looked like robes with ancient designs on it.

"Niteblaze pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? Vous auriez eu un meilleur temps avec moi qu'avec ces gens." The man said in French.

"Partir maintenant Akira! Or I'll have to kll you" Niteblaze yelled unsheathing her sword.

"No more French eh?" Akira asked in a strong French accent. "Why did I teach it to you if you won't use it?"

"A demon huh? And an annoying one at that." Yuna said taking out her blades. She charged at Akira with her blades aimed right for his stomach. The blades went in but he didn't even flinch.

"What you aiming at Miss?" Akira asked looking at Yuna with his head tilted to the left.

"Wha-?"

"Yuna he's a vampire! That won't do anything to him!" Niteblaze called.

Yuna looked up at him her eyes wide. Akira grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the side of one of the boats tied at the dock.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuna: I wonder what's gonna happen!

Zorrita: Uhm, shouldn't you know? Aren't you writing this?

Yuna: actually, someone, and I'm not naming names, _cough_ Blaze!_cough_ has it right now, and may I say they are takin their sweet time.

Blaze: you just don't like the fact your drowning.

Yuna: I'm not a water demon ya know

Blaze: whiner!

Yuna: whatever. These great readers want you to update, right guys _random people nod_ but, if they _really_ want you to write, they'll review. (hint, hint)


	9. Christmas day night part 2

"Yuna he's a vampire! That won't do anything to him!" Niteblaze called. 

Yuna looked up at him her eyes wide. Akira grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the side of one of the boats tied at the dock.

"Yuna!" Zorrita and Yusuke yelled. Yusuke threw off his coat and dived into the water to get her.

"You work for Carnage don't you?" came Kurama's cool voice.

"I doo."

"A vampire, huh. So why didn't you just drink her instead of trying to drown her?" Heather called.

"Ice apparitions d'not taste good."

"Akira what do you want?" Niteblaze yelled.

"Yoo."

"What?" everyone yelled in union.

"Yoo 'aven't told dem about us?" Akira asked with hurt in his voice.

"I...I" Niteblaze stammered looking around at all her friends.

"May I?"

"I.." she said again looking down at the dock in defeat.

"It started after the revolootionry war. Shee came to France dressed in the color of my 'ouse, midnight blooe. Shee had 'er 'air in a ponytail and I knew I had too meet 'er. So while shee stayed in France I pretended too be a kind neighbor. I gut in good wit 'er mum an Blaze an I gut together. My pa scrued it up thoe. 'E came too see me at 'er 'ouse wone day. 'E kept telling me too kill 'er or take 'er. I did nut want too kill 'er so I tried to git 'er too marrie me. We 'ad known each oter for three years, so I 'ad figerd that shee would 'ay yes. Luckie for me shee did. Boot to 'ave a child shee would 'ave too be a vampire. I looved 'er an knew shee would run if I told 'er, so I tried too do it sutally but pa would nut hear of it. 'e bit 'is arm an made 'er drink, boot I stopped 'im from making 'er drink too much. Boot the affect still was tee same. Shee was nut a normel demon no more. Shee needs blood once a munth to keep 'er self alive." He finished and all eyes turned to Niteblaze. She still had her head down and found the dock very interesting.

"So why the hell did you drink from her?" Hiei yelled.

"Shee savved a 'uman from being eaton."

"Blaze?" Zorrita started looking at her friend with pity filled eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't need nor want your pity!" Blaze yelled looking at everyone around her.

"Blaze." Akira called holding out his hand, "Come wit me an you friends 'ill nut be 'urt."

"Like hell."Hieisaid, jumping in front of Niteblaze.

"She stays with us." Zorrita added taking out her new staff. It had a blade on one side and foxes running up the wood.

"Guys?" Niteblaze said bringing her hand to her chest and looking at her two friends standing between her and her ex-love. "If you want to kill him you need to stay alive till sun rise."

"Can do." Zorrita chimed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Might be a bit till da next chap gets up, the creative sponge has temporarily run dry! So I would really, really appreciate ideas, kay?Thanks you guyz, ya know ya all rock! If you guys can help out with some ideas, you will be spared when my army of cheesemen takes over the world! blank stares ooooooohhhhhhh! I never told you guyz about my world domination bit! I'm sorry!


	10. Christmas day night part 3

Hallo! I know it's been quite the while since I've updated but _somebody _had the story and lost it! You know what? It's about time this got updated. I've been drowning for like a year almost. It's like _October_ (in real life)and I've been drowning since _Christmas?_ Ahem. Oh yes, please excuse the increasing amounts of OOC-ness. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**

Niteblaze: We own nothing! And I would like to point out Yuna has only been drowning for months, not a year.

Since it's been awhile,

LAST TIME ON THE CASE OF PROFESSOR CARNAGE! (hehe i've always wanted to say that.)Yuna was drowning (for like a year!) and everyone, except Yuna and Yusuke, was fighting a mysterious vampire from Niteblaze's past. dun dun DUN!

Okey-dokey let's get this show on the road!

**On a dock away from the fight**

Yusuke had dove into the freezing water and rescued Yuna (Ain't he the little hero?) and gotten them both onto a dock. He was panting from effort and she appeared not to be breathing.

"Yuna!" Yusuke spoke as he looked at her. "Yuna c'mon, wake up." He said softly, rolling her over into his lap. He tried using CPR. When she didn't respond, he tried what he thought was lightly slapping her in the face.

"Uuuuhhhh... stop it!" She finally groaned, swiping her hand at him. Her nails scratched his hand and drew blood. His hand began to freeze.

"AAAHHH! NOT COOL! NOT COOOOL!" Yusuke yelled jumping up and down shaking his hand.

"Yes it is you moron." She said with her hands on her head. She sat up. "It's ice." She sighed. "Come here, I'll fix it."

"Nuh-uh! You'll just make it worse."

"No I won't. Now stop acting like a child." She said through gritted teeth while standing up. She gasped and nearly fell over. "Get away from me." She growled when Yusuke moved to steady her. He scowled and held his hand. She stood up and in just a few strides she had his hand in hers and him against a light pole.

"Ummmmm... Yuna? This is, well...ummmm."

"Do you want me to fix your hand? Or do you like it like that?" She asked bitingly.

"No, it's just-"

"Oh shut up!"

"Fine! Jeez! So, what do you hafta do to fix my hand?"

"I…um, I have to…er…"

"What? What do you hafta do dammit!" (O dios mio, el es muy impaciente)

"Relax, I have to, oh god, I have to kiss your hand." She said with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"What?"

"It's in my blood. When I inflict a wound, the only way to heal it is by an act of love. It's helpful, because none of my enemies can ever fully recover from any damage they receive from me."

"Couldn't they just have somebody kiss 'em?"

"It doesn't work like that. Only the person who caused the damage can repair it. You get it?"

"Yah, I guess. Kinda weird though, ain't it?"

"Yes, but it was a way to, oh never mind!"

"What's wrong now!"

"Nothing, you're just, so…"

"So what?"

"So… I don't know, impossible! What is wrong with you!"

"_Me_? What's wrong with me? What 'bout you!"

"Just be quiet okay!"

"I don't see why you're so mad. I _did _just save your life." Her eyes snapped up to his.

"And I thank you for that. I'm just not very fond of drowning, okay?"

"Are you sayin anyone is?"

"Well, of course not, it's just that..." Yuna trailed off, dropping her hands and her gaze and turning away from him.

"What? Just what?" Yusuke asked, moving closer to her.

"It's-no, never mind."

"I want to know dammit!" He yelled, turning her to face him, but she kept her eyes down.

"You wouldn't understand." She said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Try me."

"I don't feel like it right now."

"Now who's actin like a child?"

"Yusuke, I swear to you, if you don't shut up-" Yuna said, voice filled with emotion. Her eyes reflected the unfinished threat.

"Okay, okay, touchy subject! I get it. Will you tell me about it later?" He asked hopefully. This was the first time he'd ever given thought to her past.

"Maybe. But don't get your hopes up. I'm not making any promises." She said sullenly, crossing her arms.

"Well. Are ya gonna fix my hand or what? Cuz it's _really_ cold." Yusuke said, waving the frozen appendage.

"Oh, yah, sorry." She spoke softly, taking his hand in hers and raising it to her face. As her lips pressed gently against his skin, he shivered and felt warmth course through his body. He wasn't entirely sure the shiver was caused by the cold leaving his body.

"So that's all I get fer savin ya?" he asked, flexing his defrosted digits.

"No that's not all." She looked up at him, smiled, and kissed him on the lips this time. "Try sticking to CPR next time." She sighed as she walked off towards the direction of the all but forgotten fight, giggling and muttering something about dumb boys. Yusuke simply remained standing there for a bit, surprised and very confused.

**Back at the fight**

"Zorrita watch out!" Kurama yelled knocking back an energy attack.

"Thanks." She said jumping beside him.

"I groo bored of yoo." Akira yawned and jumped on a pole, "Blood Baath!" He yelled with his hands out in front of him.

"Shit. Everyone down!" Niteblaze yelled jumping in front of her friends. She brought her arms to her chest and then extended them out. A black wall spread forth her body until it completely surrounded her and her friends. The vampire's attack went around them. As soon as the wall was down a cold wind picked up and it just kept getting colder.

"What in the hell-"

"Raging winds!" cried a female voice.

"Ice wake!" Yuna yelled. A huge icy blue tornado appeared after the two voices called their attacks. It went right over the shield and straight into Akira. When it completely surrounded him, he disappeared. The group looked over to Yuna, who was smiling weakly and receiving a high-five from a tall, tan woman. She had thick black hair up in a bun, and smiling dark emerald eyes. She wore a white dress with feathers on the collar and sleeves. Zorrita and Nightblaze smiled.

"Long time no see!" Zorrita yelled running over and giving her a hug.

"You always have had perfect timing." Niteblaze commented.

"It's the holidays! I figured I should come see you all." The woman spoke. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh! Der!" Yuna said, bringing her hand to her forehead. She began pointing to the boys. "That's Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and _that _idiot," She said emphatically, pointing to Yusuke, "Is Yusuke, who thinks a good way to wake someone up is by slapping them in the face."

"I said I was sorry!" He yelled.

"No you didn't."

"I shouldn't have to!"

"Oh and guys, this is our good friend Alucita." Yuna spoke, ignoring Yusuke's last statement. Before mentioned woman bowed her head and beamed at them all. (Yah, I'm gonna explain all about how we met her next chap, because otherwise this chap would be like super long, okies?)

"You think you can just ignore me like that?" Yusuke yelled. Yuna turned to him slowly.

"If you insist on yelling like that, the next thing to get frozen won't be able to heal so nicely." Yuna said coldly.

"Yah, let's not have them ride home in the same car." Zorrita spoke, stepping between the two, who were now glaring at each other.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yay, like cheese! I updated, and guess what, like cheese! There's another chap well on the way, like cheese! So a new character has appeared, with another yet to come, like cheese. I mean, nothing, like cheese. And I have a question, like cheese. What do you do if you find out that a guy you know likes you, and tells you so by trying to _kiss _you, like cheese? Cuz that's what happened to me at the dance last night, like cheese! So, help me out with that if you can, like cheese?

5 cool points if you under stood no less than none of what I just said, like cheese! And 500 if you know why I keep saying like cheese, like cheese. 10 if you will help me in my campaign to take over the world with cheese. I need your title and occupation (General plotter, moo-moo charmer, strategist, etc) I will count and see who gets the most cool points, like cheese!

See you all later, like cheese!


	11. Alucita, the wind demoness

Hi everyone! It's been raining lately, and ya know what? I LOVE THE RAIN! It's so pretty out today! _sigh_ Yah, I'm happy, so sue me. Oh ya, Jasmine and HieiFan666 get hmm, 24.6875 cool points each for reviewing and stuff. Hip Hip Kabloom!

Oh, and we don't own anything!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(This is Yuna writing in her journal. Yes, a journal, don't laugh!)

Alucita is back with us again. It's so great having someone around with a different element. Now we have like all the basics I don't think about it I've never written about Alucita before. Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt to do it now. I guess it would be aboutwhat? 9 or 10months ago now. Anyway, us girls (Z, Blaze and I) had just become a group about two months prior, and we weren't getting along too nicely. One day Koenma called us in to his office with brand new orders and this mission was "big". He is such a dork.

**_flashback_**

"Girls!" Koenma yelled stopping three female voices in the middle of an argument, "I have a new mission for you and this one is much bigger than your last few."

"It's about time. I mean you'd think you were trying to drive us insane." Niteblaze said leaning against the fireplace.

"Only you. That way we could put you away without a care." Zorrita said, smiling sweetly from her perch on the couch.

"Yes and the second I'm officaily insane you'll be the first person I go after."

"Well then I'll be expecting you soon."

"Ya know I don't have to be insane to want to kill, but I would be insane to _want_ to hang around you."

"I could say the same."

As the girls once again started arguing Yuna walked away from the couch to sit on the sill of a foggy window. Rolling her eyes, she pulled up her knee to her chest and rested her chin on it.

"Girls!" Koenma yelled causing lightning to flash.

"Don't do that!" Zorrita screamed trying to hide herself in the couch's back.

"You think some flashing lights are going to scare me?" Niteblaze said with a huff.

"No but I had to get your attention off _her_ somehow." Koenma said slowly. He looked angry. Niteblaze glared at him before turning her head and once again watching the fire.

"Ha-ha." Zorrita laughed pointing her finger.

"Ha-ha yourself," Niteblaze mocked laughed," you seem to be forgetting we come as package deal. You're in trouble too."

"C'mon guys, could you please just cool it, just for a little bit?" Yuna asked, sounding rather tired.

"Fine." The two girls relented in unison.

"Thank you Yuna. Now on to the mission," Koenma said grabbing the controller and turning on the big T.V. "This is Alucita. She is a wind demon that has been causing havoc all over the world. Normally this wouldn't be much of a problem, but she's gotten her hands on a water crystal, which makes it a big problem."

"How come?" Yuna asked leaning back against the cool glass of the window pane.

"Because if you put any kind of water based element with wind then you get very bad storms, and these storms destroy cities."

"So basically she's creating inland hurricanes." Zorrita interjected.

"Yes, but because its demon made it's much more powerful. Now normally I would have my other group of detectives but at the moment they're busy with the Dark Tournament..."

"So we're basically just your back up squad." Niteblaze spat, setting blazing eyes on Koenma.

"No, it's just that all of you are a little less skilled with higher ranked demons than the others."

"Hmph."

"A wind demon with a water crystal that could be trouble. I don't think we have ever fought a wind demon let alone one with any kind of elemental crystal." Yuna said with her eyes closed. "Fun fun."

"Yes, plus that means you're not cocky, which means you've got a chance at winning. Now go!" Koenma yelled, shooing the girls from his office.

**Somewhere in a big city with lots of rain and lightning **

"Hahahahahaha!" cried a voice belonging to a tall, dark haired girl. (Think bad guy music from T.V),"Run little vermin, the flood will just catch up. Hmm. I wonder why the music has stopped?"

"Because!" yelled a high pitched voice.

"Because why?" Alucita asked turning to face the owner of the voice.

_Cheesy hero music plays_

"Because I am... "

"Batman!" cried a second voice.

"Hehehehehehe" Laughed a third.

"Who are you three?" Alucita ask with an arched eyebrow.

"We are," Zorrita began stepping into the light

"Bored." Niteblaze jumping onto a building next to Zorrita's.

"What's up Batman?" Yuna asked with a grin appearing behind Zorrita.

"You most be Koenma's new dogs."

"I'm not a dog! I'm a fox." Zorrita yelled, stamping her foot. She regained her posture and asked seriously, "So why are you attacking these people?"

"Humans don't deserve this planet to themselves, even if it is a pathetic dump. But also I want to rule it." She spoke calmly.

"I can't say I don't agree with you partly, but if it's so pathetic then why do you want to rule it?" Yuna asked skeptically.

"And humans don't have the planet to themselves, we live here too." Zorrita observed, rolling her eyes.

"Why would you wan to live beside humans?" The wind demoness asked with more than a little disgust in her voice.

"Because they can be inter..."

"Whatever, can I kill you now?" Alucita interrupted, obviously through with talking.

"Sure, I'll fight you." Zorrita said, and Alucita floated down eye level with her.

"But where shall we fight in the air, in the sea?"

"Let's just get on the ground."

"Oh how dull."

Zorrita jumped off the building, landing in the middle of a destroyed park.

"Excuse the mess I'm remolding."

Ignoring Alucita's comment, Zorrita jumped after her swinging her something that looked like green nun-chucks. (Ninja!) Alucita, not expecting the attack, got smacked with the weapon which burst on contact into a bunch of thorned vines that wrapped tightly around her.

"Argh! That's a cheap trick!" Alucita yelled as she hit the ground.

"No, it was sneaky. And it got you didn't it?" Zorrita said sticking her tongue out.

"Ya know, when you challenge a person you're supposed to fight fair. It's demons like you who give us bad names." Yuna said walking up behind the struggling Alucita.

"Oh well what are you gonna do about it, set her free?" Zorrita asked rolling her eyes.

"Sure why not." said Yuna reaching down to untie the now unconscious girl. "What'd you do to her?"

"The vines must hold some kind of tranq." Niteblaze said reaching down to feel a pulse.

"Ha-ha, that's right." Zorrita laughed smugly.

"Bet I could wake her up."

"No don't!"

"Hey guys, Koenma wants us back." Yuna said closing her communicator-mirror-compact-thingy.

**Koenma's office **

"Good job girls. I can't believe you apprehended her so quickly." Koenma praised.

"Well she wasn't a very high class demon." Yuna commented.

"Guess I'm not useless huh?" Zorrita bragged.

"Not useless, incompetent. Did you not see the blinking light on the back of her neck?" Niteblaze asked through gritted teeth.

"No."

"I thought I saw something, but what was it?" Yuna asked.

"It was a controller, umm, thingy." a voice called from the doorway.

"Yes it was. Girls, I would like you to meet Alucita. She's an older detective that went missing 2 years ago."

"Good to see you." Yuna said, walking over and giving her a Happy Salmon. (You get 50 cool points if know what that is!)

"Who put you under mind control?" Niteblaze asked turning from the window.

"I can answer that." Koenma broke in. "It was a man named Professor Carnage..."

**_end flash back_**

After that, Koenma put us on this long ass case. We're still after this psycho, and even though we've been on this case for like a _long_ time, we've only seen the jerk like once. At least we're getting along better now. Well, for the most part anyway.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hola! Como estas? yo estoy agotada! Tu estas confundido? Hehehehhee! I need more suggestions, and your opinion on, erm, _interesting_ scenes. Yay/nay? We'll have a plebiscite! I _love_ that word! Ahem. So ya, help if you read this thing and then review. Cool points for just reviewing, and for helping! And did anyone notice how Yuna said "Nice to _see_ you" not "Nice to _meet_ you"? Hmm...interesting, eh?


	12. The Sirens and the Banshees

Hi guys! Alright! This chapter is really long! So stop complaining! _cough_Anya_cough_ Why am I ending all my sentences with exclamation points! Heehhehehehehehee. Just to warn you, there is a lot of cheesy fluff in here. Hmm. Cheesy fluff. That would taste funny. But then again, chocolate chip cookies and sour cream Pringles taste good together. Anyway! It might be a good idea for you to go back and reread chapter 10, the first part anyway. It'll make this make more sense. You'll see what I mean. Here's the long awaited chapter 12!

Oh, we own nothing you might recognize. Like the vid game the boys are playin. But if you recognize it, you get cool points! Yah!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was a boring day and everyone had gone out to do something somewhere. There was an error in communication as to who was supposed to be watching the kids. So of course, no one was.

"Don't you ever stop playing those video games?" Genevieve complained.

"We just want to beat this boss, then we'll do som- pull out your hammer stupid! You can't chop it till its stunned!" Zephyr yelled at his brother, who was furiously mashing the buttons on the poor controller.

"You've been playing that all morning!"

"We've only done one dungeon."

"Yah! The WHOLE dungeon! It's taken forever!" she yelled.

"You're just mad cuz we won't let you play!" He taunted.

"Ya know what?" she asked

"What?"

"How are _you_ gonna play with no controller?" she asked as she unplugged it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" both boys cried as the game over music played.

"WE ALMOST BEAT HIM! AND WE NEEDED THAT HEART CONTAINER DAMMIT!" Zephyr screamed (my 7 year old brother _does_ have a mouth like that, little punk.) "WHERE IS SHE!" The girl was nowhere to be seen. Zephyr took off up the stairs while Ty just sat in shock, hands still on the useless controller.

**30 mins later**

Yusuke walked in and collapsed on the couch. No sooner had he gotten comfortable than-

BOOM

"Damn kids. Who's spos'ta be watchin 'em?" Yusuke grumbled as he pulled himself up off the couch and made his way up stairs.

He found the little troublemakers in Yuna's room, looking through something they found in her closet.

"This is way cool! Why didn't she ever tell us about this?" Zephyr asked, looking at a strange silver-ish orb.

"Probly because we aren't _spos'ta_ know about it!" Tyler said, looking worried.

"It's pretty, huh?" Genevieve asked, transfixed.

"Don't worry Ty, nothing bad is gonna happen." Zephyr assured his older brother. "It's not like anyone's gonna ca-"

"Catch you?" Yusuke asked. The three kids immediately broke into excuses.

"I was just trying to hide from them-"

"She unplugged the controller-"

"I knew if I didn't find them _I'd_ be in trouble-"

"They made me do it-"

"She unplugged the controller!"

"They were in here first!"

"She _unplugged_ the _controller_!"

"OKAY! SHUTUP!" Yusuke yelled, stopping the entourage of excuses. "Look, it's not my room you were messin around in, so I'm gonna turn you over to Yuna when sh-"

"NOOOO!" the boys yelled. "We're not supposed to come in here! She told us never to come in her room! She'll _kill_ us!"

"Why? What'd you guys find?" Yusuke asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm not sure. A buncha papers and stuff, and this glowing ball thingy. Here look." Tyler explained, handing it to him. "It was in this big heavy box."

"Damn, it's cold!" Yusuke said, quickly putting it onto the bed.

"Geez, be careful! If you break it, she'll kill you too!" Tyler yelled.

"What'dya mean?"

"Well, it looks important."

"Yeah, well then why'd ya mess with it?"

Silence and blank stares were all that answered Yusuke's question. Annoyed to the roof with the kids he turned back around and decided to deal with the orb. He sat on the bed suspiciously looking from the orb to the box that read DNT back to the orb. 'If I weren't a D student I might know what DNT means.' Yusuke thought. Gently he picked the orb up and held it up to his face "I wonder what it does, and why is it so cold?"

"I think I hear the door." Tyler whispered to the others.

"Run for your LIVES!" Zephyr screamed flying out the door and down the stairs only to run right into Yuna and Zorrita.

"And why are you running." Yuna asked looking at her brother with knowing eyes.

"Ohhhh someone's in trouble." Zorrita cooed.

"TylerYusukeandGenevieveareinyourroomandtheyfoundthisorbthingy." Zephyr said as fast as he could. "Can I go now?"

"They're in my room, with my orb that was in the box that says not to touch it." Yuna said very calmly. "Right."

Zorrita and Zephyr stood in the middle of the stair case watching Yuna slowly walk up the stairs.

"This I gotta see." Zorrita said running after her friend, while Zephyr ran the other way.

Yuna walked into her room to see that Tyler and Genevieve were already hiding.

"Yusuke," Yuna said sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what DNT means?"

"No."

"DO NOT TOUCH!" Yuna screamed.

Her outburst caused the orb to react making Yusuke dropped it onto his lap from the sheer coldness of it, only to howl in pain.

Zorrita who was watching the whole thing fell to the floor laughing. This caused Yuna to turn around and slam the door on her face. Zorrita, still laughing, went to find Niteblaze and Hiei to see if they could help her see the rest of the show, only to tumble down the stairs.

"You know that serves you right to go looking through my stuff." Yuna huffed crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry just please undo this." Yusuke said breathlessly.

"Undo what?"

"This!" Yusuke cried pointing to his lap.

The scowl fell from Yuna's face only to be replaced by a look of sheer horror.

"Kids o-out. Now." Yuna stammered pointing to the door.

Slowly the kids came out from under the bed and gingerly walked around Yuna toward the door then booked it down the hall.

Turning to close the door Yuna said, "Yusuke remember when I froze your hand?"

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?" He said as a painful moan.

"Well do you remember what I did to un-freeze it?"

"Yuna."

"Well I've gotta do the same thing no matter what the area."

Yusuke's eyes got as wide as disks. Looking up at Yuna he said, "You're not serious are you?"

Yuna didn't say a word just looked down at the ground.

"So you mean whether or not I have little Yusukes is up to you?'

"Well yeah."

"Yuna?"

"Take off your pants."

Yusuke complied slowly as not to hurt himself anymore. Yuna gently knelt on the floor between Yusuke's legs and closed her eyes, not wanting to see her own humiliation. She, well, you get the idea.

**Outside the door**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiei, Niteblaze, and Zorrita yelled.

"It burns!" Niteblaze cried into Hiei's shoulder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hiei laughed falling to the ground with Niteblaze still in his arms.

"I think I'm gonna go burn this picture out of my head." Zorrita said with a devious smirk.

"Hey you know what I just realized? Kurama isn't here." Niteblaze said looking up at Zorrita. "Zorrita where is Kurama?"

"In my room."

"Do I want to know?"

"Well let's just say he's a bit tied up at the moment." Zorrita said flashing an innocent smile.

Niteblaze lowered her head to Hiei's chest and listened to it rumble with his laughter.

**In Yuna's room**

Yuna sat on her bed cradling her orb in her hands and her face glowing scarlet. She was completely mortified. (Wouldn't you be?)

"Yuna?" the simple question came from across the room. There was no reply. "Yuna look-"

"Just stop Yusuke. Please." She said, still not looking at him. He sighed and went to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Ya know I really didn't want our first time to be like this." he said softly.

Yuna looked over at him, light blue hair falling across her face, "Yusuke, do you mean...?"

"Yah, I do. Are you okay?"

"I think so." She said with a sigh.

"So what is this thing?" He asked, pointing a finger towards the orb. It pulsed again.

"Leave it alone. Don't you think it's caused enough trouble?" Yuna asked, smiling.

"Yah, I guess so. So why does it…pulse like that?" Yusuke asked, scooting closer to her.

"It- it was made by my family, well, my clan…"

"O-kay."

"Let me explain it better. A long, long time ago, like a loooong time ago, this orb was created in case of desperate times. Everyone in the clan donated part of their power, in case of… well, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"It was stolen from the sirens before it was used for anything major."

"By who?"

"Another clan of ice demons, banshees. They used it, and since they didn't know how to use it, they caused the first major ice age."

"Ouch."

"Yah. Only that wasn't all. They hid it, so we couldn't get it back."

"That bites."

"Yah, but _that's_ not even the worst of it. They figured that they had had the orb for long enough, and they tried to use it again. Ever heard of a little continent called Antarctica?"

A blank stare of disbelief followed this proclamation.

"Well, it used to be just a small island, by the name of Atlantis."

"You're kidding me."

"Don't I wish. So, after this second major freezing, they destroyed the orb. Well, that's what everyone was led to believe at the time."

"Isn't it right here?"

"Yes, that's the point. My ancestors knew the orb was intact, because not only had everyone put a bit of their power into it, they also put in a bit of their life force, so to speak. Everyone was still very alive; a sure sign the orb had not been destroyed. Unfortunately, though the banshees never really were able to harness our power, they were able to hide for the better part of the ages. The power of our family was being lost, and forgotten, because it was out of our possession so long. By the time I was born, I had no idea I was an ice siren. The legend of the sirens and banshees had been passed down through my family for generations. I thought it was just a legend, not an account of my past. I just thought I was a priestess in training with a weird knack for making it cold. I was raised in Greece, in Ningenkai. I moved to America as soon as I located relatives there. I couldn't handle the heat of the Mediterranean. It was very lucky I got out of Ningenkai when I did." Yuna paused, taking in a breath.

"Wait a minute- I'm confused. You said you went to America, but isn't that part of Ningenkai?" Yusuke asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"No, actually. Hmm, I'm surprised you don't know this."

"Well if you tell me, I'll know."

"Alright, alright. There is another realm, which consists mainly of one continent. It's called Amerikai."

"Right."

"I'm serious!"

"Well does Koenma rule that place too?"

"Nope. It's his twin brother, Soenma."

Yusuke started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing." he laughed, "That's just great."

"Hush! I wanna get on with my story!"

"Alright alright! Go! Get on!"

"I said hush you! Now where was I? Oh that's right, Soenma. Well of course when I first got there, I still had no clue about my heritage. I was living with the people who turned out to be my actual parents. They had had me live with some of their close friends in Greece whenI was born so I would be safe. It was hard enough hiding themselves."

"Hide from what?"

"From Soenma. It was decided that the criminals responsible for the 'great freezes' had to be brought to justice. Many ice demons were brought in, but since my family had long ago lost the orb, we hardly registered. Plus, who would think of looking for an ice demon in the Mediterranean? My family did tell me what I really was, but I didn't believe them. I didn't want to. Everything I thought I knew, they told me was different, and I was really depressed for a while. I couldn't live with those people. They had ruined my life, it seemed to me then. I went back to my home in Greece. No one there knew me. It was as if I had never existed or had a home there. And like that wasn't bad enough, the heat made me sick. I nearly died. I couldn't, nor did I want to, go back to America, so I decided I didn't care if I died."

"Well obviously something happened." Yusuke spoke when the voice of the girl next to him faltered. He looked at her, and she looked as though she were reliving the memories she had just repeated. She looked like she needed cheering up. Yusuke put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. She blinked a few times, looked at him a smiled weakly.

"Sorry. I'm just remembering it all like it just happened. I feel exactly like I did that day." She said, raising a hand to her eyes. When she lowered it, she felt it being covered with the hand of the boy next to her.

"You don't have to." He said, lightly squeezing her hand. (Told ya it was gonna get cheesy )

"I know. Thank you."

"No problemo. So, what happened next?"

Yuna drew a deep breath.

"Well, one day, I was taking a boat out to Crete, and it sunk. I'm not really sure what happened. Anyway, the water was so warm I could hardly stand it. All I can remember thinking was that I wished the water was colder. Right before I passed out, the water was just that; it was almost freezing. I blacked out, and next thing I knew I was in Koenma's office."

"Wait, so what happened? How'd the water get so cold?" Yusuke asked, looking confused. Yuna giggled.

"It was _me_. I was about to drown, and somehow that made me able to use my powers and cool down the water."

"Oh. So how'd you get to Koenma's?"

"Don't you think that'd be a bit suspicious? A sea in a tropical zone nearly freezing? I was identified as the culprit. For more that just that."

"What'd you mean?"

"They had never pinned anyone for the Ice Age or freezing of Atlantis. When they brought me in, they found out that the orb, which they now had in their possession, belonged to my family. So they charged me with a minor offense, and then they got me for the other two. Even though I wasn't even _alive_ for either of them." Yuna's voice began to take on a more than just a hint of anger, and her hands clenched into fists. "I was given a huge sentence. After all, somebody had to pay for it. Why not this innocent girl?"

"Yuna, relax! It's freezing in here!" Yusuke spoke urgently, interrupting her train of thought.

"What? Oh, sorry. It's just…"

"Don't worry about it. I und-"

"Don't tell me you were going to say you understand. How could you possibly understand?" Yuna spat bitterly.

"I'm sorry yer mad, but don't take it out on me!" He said, standing up.

"Yusuke…"

"What? All I'm doing is sittin here, listenin to you, and now yer yellin at me!"

"Yusuke, I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell at you. I don't want you to be angry."

"Really?" Yusuke asked, sounding like a pouting child.

"Really really," Yuna smiled. "Now, will you come sit back down?"

"Okay." Yusuke sighed, resuming his seat on the bed next to her. "So after they, screwed you over, what happened?"

"I flipped out, of course. I didn't believe them, so they showed me the orb as proof. Big mistake. As soon as it got near me, all my dormant power was awakened, and not only was I pissed, but I was in full demon form."

"Hahaha! Sucks to be them."

"Exactly. First thing I did was try to kill Koenma. I almost succeeded. That's why he's so afraid of me." Yuna smirked

"I would be too. That's kinda funny. So did you start workin with Zorrita and Niteblaze after that?"

"No, that was later. At first I was partnered up with Alucita, and we worked together for awhile. The fact that she was kidnapped by Carnage was one of the reasons I was put with those particular people. You see, Koenma wouldn't let me go after my partner alone. (Back in her journal, it didn't say anything about that when she was mind controlled was the first time she met Alucita. go back and read it if you don't believe me!) He said I'd end up doing somethin stupid. Sound familiar?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. So do Zorrita and NiteBlaze know you used to be partners with Alucita?"

"Not at first. They thought I was just on their team. Truth is, Koenma figured they wouldn't get along, so he wanted me to be the leader. He just wanted a referee. Stupid toddler. But I guess he was right. They still don't get along too well. Gettin better though." Yuna said with a sigh, leaning back onto the bed, using Yusuke's arm as a pillow. This forced him to lie back too. She yawned and curled up on the bed. "Well, that sure took awhile. I think I wanna take a nap."

"Well alrighty then." Yusuke smiled. When he woke up a few hours later, he just couldn't wake the girl whose head was resting on his chest, and arms were wrapped around him. Every time she exhaled, the piece of blue hair that was across her face moved up and down. "Yeah, I don't gotta get up quite yet." He said with a grin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Yeah! Believe it or not, that took a long time to write, well, you should believe it, you waited for me to update! And I told ya it'd get cheesy! Hehehe…As alwaysthanx to everyone who reviewed! thanx for guessing Raging Pheonix (btw, luv yer name) but a Happy Salmon is a kind of handshake.You and HieiFan666 both rock, and you get cool points! Anybody else reading this, please review! Zorrita gets to write the next chap, so if you have any suggestions for her, yah! Byes!


	13. The Crazy Ass Forest of Doom

Hey peeples! Don't spear me! I just watched Ice Age yesterday. But don't kill me, seriously! I know I haven't updated since December, and it is now...March...I am so sorry! there's been a lot going on and...

Random mob of angry people: Get on with it!

Okay I will! Now on to the...author's note! You thought I was gonna say on to the story, didn't you? _Gets glared at by random mob and sweat drops_ ' Eheheh...

Just to let you know, this story _is_ supposed to be serious, but, seeing as how none of the authoresses can remain serious for any amount of time, this may be getting more random. Hope ya don't mind. So yah. If the character's structures seem to change at all, don't be surprised. Sorry if you don't like it but it was inevitable. Three nuts like us being serious for a _whole_ story? Too good to be true. If you really don't like it, you don't have to read it. (I'm kidding! Please don't stop reviewing! I would die if I stopped getting reviews! T-T (Well, not really, but you know what I- _gets glared at again and gulps_) Right. If anything, please please PLEASE don't flame. I absolutely hate flames. They stink. Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry? Hehehehe…

The aforementioned nuts don't own Zelda, the Wizard of Oz, that 70's show, or any other things we may have alluded (haha, funny word.)to!Thank you, come again!

**OoOoO Koenma's office OoOoO **

"Good I'm glad all of you could make it." Koenma said looking at the comparatively large group gathered in the room. On one side of the room Niteblaze sat next to Hiei, nodding off on his shoulder. Zorrita and Kurama had taken the couch in the middle of the room. Yuna had just forcibly kicked Kuwabara off the couch on the other side of the room and onto the floor in front of Koenma's desk. Alucita was sitting in a chair, staring off into space. Yusuke was trying to get Yuna to share the couch with him. Koenma sighed. "My inside sources have informed me that Carnage is going after a sacred artifact that grants the users wish."

"And you want us to go get it from him." Yusuke mumbled, sitting down.Yuna stuck her tongue out at him as she made room for him.

"No, I want you to keep it from him."

"What artifact is this exactly?" Kurama asked.

"It's known as the Golden Triangle. This is a very rare and hard-to-track item, as it possess some sort of intelligence and can assume different forms. It lays in a temple in Amerikai. This jungle is called the-"

"The Crazy Ass Forest of Doom." Niteblaze murmured through Hiei's hair.

"Niteblaze sit up and pay attention. And that is what it's commonly called." Koenma said.

"Wow I haven't been there since my trial started." Zorrita mused aloud.

"Trial, what trial? Why were you on trial?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Don't ask questions that take years to explain." Niteblaze snapped.

_Thwack_

Yuna was now minus one boot.

"What was that for!" Kuwabara asked, rubbing his head.

"Asking stupid questions, plus Turnip felt like hurting somebody." Yuna remarked with a smirk.

"Who's Turnip?" he asked.

"Didn't I just tell you not to ask questions that need long explanations?" Niteblaze asked, glaring at the idiot.

"Yes…"

"Then why'd you ask another one?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't bother with 'im Blaze. Could Turnip have his shoe back now?" Yuna asked, leaning back on the couch. Niteblaze tossed the shoe back towards Yuna, and it _accidentally_ bounced off Kookaburra's head. Meanwhile Zorrita had begun her explanation of Kuwabara's first question.

"Well it all started when I had just stolen this super uber duber shiny thing. I had just gotten it and put it in my room. I went to some party and when I woke up the next morning…

**_Flash Back_ **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARTIFACT!" a younger looking Zorrita screamed tearing up her living room. "I know I put it around here somewhere."

All over the house there were papers and broken things mixed with clothing. She began digging in her room, throwing every thing off her bed, including a person. She was in a dead panic. Quickly making her way back out of her room she tripped over the just awaking person that she thrown from her bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Zorrita screamed

"Don't you remember? We met at that party last night, got together and you brought me back here."

"Wait I slept with you? Man I must have been smashed 'cause you're just to ugly."

"Thanks." The man said sarcastically, "But you weren't complaining last night."

_Crash_

Zorrita was standing next to a broken window watching the man fall from the 30 story building.

"Jerk. Now I need to find that compass, but I've looked all over. I bet someone stole it."

**Police station**

"Hello. How can I help you?" the uniformed officer chirped.

"I would like to report a stolen item." Zorrita fumed.

"Alright, follow me please." He led her to the squad room. She was taken directly to the captain.

"Hello I'm Captain Mochi. So what would you like to report?"

"My compass was stolen."

"Your compass?"

"Yes it was a golden compass."

"A golden compass you say?"

"Yes it was the invaluable compass that…"

"THE INVALUBLE COMPASS THAT LEADS TO OTHER INVALUBLE THINGS!"

"Yup. That's the one." She said , snapping her fingers.

"MEN!" ARREST THIS WOMEN!"

"Wait, what?"

"You stole that the compass from the museum a few days ago, did you not?"

"What did I say that compass? No it was a, uhm… crap." Zorrita said.

"MEN!"

**_End flashback_ **

"And yeah, that's how I got caught, and I was on trial every until it was decided that I was gonna work for Koenma here." Zorrita finished.

Kurama, who was drinking soda at the time, started busting up, spitting soda all over.

"_You_ reported that?" He laughed

"Shut up!"

"I'm glad I swiped that when I did."

"That was you? How dare you! I hereby ban you from my bed!"

"Right."

"And I also herby take your soda."

"Hey..."

"Alright so now we know Zorrita's past and Yuna's but what about yours?" Hiei asked turning his face to Niteblaze.

"Wait! How exactly do _you_ know?" Yuna asked, obviously pissed off. "Yusuke?" She asked, turning to him.

"I didn't say anything! I swear!" Yusuke said in his defense, wincing at the look he was receiving. "I didn't!"

"He didn't tell us." Zorrita said. Yuna turned her glare on Zorrita.

"So who the hell did? I know I didn't tell you guys."

"_cough_Hiei_cough_" was all Zorrita said

Hiei glared at her. "It wasn't exactly my choice."

"What-the-hell-ever." Yuna muttered, crossing her arms.

"As I was saying. We know theirs, so what's your story?" Hiei asked, turning to Niteblaze again.

"Meh." Niteblaze said half asleep.

"Great morning person huh?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Well look enough on the whole past thing. I need you to get going." Koenma said standing up.

"Well, hey wait don't you have a file on every one of your detectives?"

"Uhm, I- I can't be bothered with these sorts of trivial things!" Koenma said, sounding embarrassed. He stood up and opened the door. "Now get going you have work to do. Oh and by the way you'll need that compass."

"That was weird." Yusuke said as they all left through a portal. They were back at Ikaruga drive.

"Indeed. Well, I have the compass at my home, if you all would-" Kurama said.

"All of us need not go." Hiei stated.

"Why not?" Alucita asked.

"We just...shouldn't."

"A few people would be best."

"So we'll go get it!" Zorrita chirped and took off with Kurama right behind her.

"Oh boy. Well that's the last time we'll ever see them." Yuna said, shaking her head. She made her way to the kitchen.

"Whaddya mean?" Yusuke asked, following her.

"Think about it. We just sent off twokitsunes to a secret hideout. A _secret_ hideout. And nobody knows where it is. Do they have any incentive to come back? Any whatsoever?"

"Good point. So...what do we do now? They might not come back."

"Hmmm..." Yuna thought it over, chewing on a frozen chocolate bar. (drool) "We should try and get to that temple."

"What are you talking about over here?" Niteblaze asked as she and Hiei walked up.

"How to get to the temple." Yuna stated.

"But didn't we just send Kurama to get the compass?" Kuwabara asked. They all looked at him.

"What?"

"You are a sad stupid little boy. We know it'll be awhile till they come back, if ever,and in the meantime we should be out there, doing something, instead of just waiting around for him and Z." Yuna finished. Everyone more or less nodded.

"Not only that, but the house feels...weird. It feels like we're being..." Niteblaze said.

"Watched? I know. I don't think the kids should stay here while we're gone." Yuna said.

"They won't be. Aunty Alucita is taking them for a trip to stay at her house in Amerikai. Won't they have fun?" Niteblaze smiled.

"Brilliant. Now _we_ have to get to Amerikai." Yuna said.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked. He was ignored.

"I know a way to get to South America pretty quick, but..." Yuna trailed off.

"But what?" Hiei asked.

"It's...how do I put it... silly. It is the fastest way to get there, but it's not well known. The people who do know of it don't usually use it."

"What is it?"

"You have to chant 'Veht Ouin Fyo"

"That's not so bad."

"And you have to click your heels and snap your fingers." Yuna finished, a bemused expression on her face.

"You can all go. I'm staying here." Hiei said, turning to leave.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

**OoOoOoO Buenos Aires OoOoOoO**

"So now we head for that big gloomy jungle?"

"Yup. First we need a mode of transportation." Yuna said. She looked at Kuwabara and smiled. "That means a car."

"I know what it means!"

"Sure. Did we really have to bring him?" Niteblaze asked.

"Yes."

"Why exactly?"

"Because. Kuwabara, you can sense sprit energy, right?" Yuna asked.

"Yah. Why?" He asked warily. Yuna smiled wickedly. ½ an hour later, the group was tearing through the forest in a jeep, driven by Yuna. Kuwabara was tied to the hood of the car.

"Slow down guys! There's lotsa bushes!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Ya know, you could be driving over there, where there's not so much bushes and stuff." Yusuke said from where he was sitting shotgun. ( Hehehe.)

"Well I could, but where's the fun in that?." Yuna replied. She sped up.

"Yer scaring him." Niteblaze said to her friend.

"What? Don't try to tell me if you were drivin, Kuwabara wouldn't be a bug shield right now." Yuna said with a smile, turning slightly to look at the other girl in the Jeep.

"I didn't say that. So, we're using him as a sub for that compass? How does that work?"

"He can sense spirit energy and, theoretically, he should be able to lead us to that temple. See, I'm not completely crazy."

"Says the person who's gonna kill the pawn of her plan." Yusuke said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You can walk if you _really_ want to."

"Shutting up now."

"Which way?" Yuna yelled to the boy on the front of the car.

"A right at that big tree in front of us. A right. Turn! _Turn_! Anytime now!" he yelled, as Yuna swerved the car, laughing maniaclly, narrowly missing the tree. The driver laughed manically.

"Pity you missed." Niteblaze muttered. "We were almost rid of the idiot." After a bit, the Jeep sputtered pitifully and died.

"So I guess that means we're walking now?" Yusuke asked rhetorically. He, Yuna and Niteblaze climbed out of the smoking Jeep. Hiei had preferred not to ride in the human contraption and now joined them on the ground.

"Damn crappy cars. Can't take a few logs and sharp turns." Yuna said as she kicked the broken vehicle. She, Niteblaze and Hiei began to walk off.

"Uhm, guys? Don't we still kinda need him?" Yusuke asked, motioning to the unconscious boy still on the jeep.

"Yah, I guess. I was just getting used to quiet too." Yuna pouted. "Well, wake 'im up. We need to know where to go now. Great, we get to walk.!"

"You're the one who broke the car." Yusuke pointed out. she continued ranting as though she hadn't heard him.

"I _hate_ this stupid jungle. It weighs like a _billion_ frickin degrees." She complained as they began to make their way through thick grass. "I'm so frickin glad I wore shorts! Why does everything around the equator have to be so damn hot!"

"You do realize no one is listening to you?" Yusuke asked with a smile as they caught up eith the others.

"Did I ask if anyone was listening? Did I?" She yelled, turning to him with blazing eyes.

"Don't mind her." Niteblaze put it. "She always gets like this when we come down here. The heat messes up her brain."

"So I'm crazy now am I? It's not my fault this stupid weather sucks! Hot, humid, and muggy. Great conditions for ice. NOT!" Yuna fumed.

"Relax. It's not that hot. We'll be there soon." Yusuke said, trying to calm the agitated ice apparition.

"Do you want to die little boy? Huh? Do yah!" She asked through narrowed eyes.

"Uhm, Yuna? There leavin us again."

"Good! That means there won't be any witnesses!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

2 hours later, they were all tired and hungry, and they were still making their way through the jungle.

"Kuwabara, I thought you said we'd be there by now."

"Uhm, we should be."

"Then why aren't we?"

"Uhm..."

"Alright. Time to die, fly!" (I don't know what that's off of, but I love that line!)

"Don't kill me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, have led us to the temple!" He yelled, slashing once more to reveal an old golden temple. Time had no effect on the impressive beauty of the ancient Mayan temple.

"Wow." The one word pretty much summed up everybody's thoughts. After a minute or two, Yusuke broke the silence.

"Well, what are we waitin for? Let's go in."

"Oh yes, _let's_" Yuna muttered sarcastically. Yusuke rounded on her.

"What? Don't ya wanna get this over with?"

"Yah, duh! Are you getting stupider or something?"

"No, you are! If yah wanna leave, then we gotta get this triangle thingy.Why d'ya gotta be so difficult anyway?"

"Because I can." She stated simply, following the others into the temple.

"I hate this jungle already." He muttered, walking up the steps to the temple. He failed to notice the brillaint green parrot that swooped through the door behind him.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Well! That sure took long enough! Yah you what? I just realized that December was the one year anniversay of this story being posted. Yays! Wait... I'm being glared at by the random mob again. They're muttering something about it's been a year because it takes so long to update... I resent that! _A duck is thrown by the mob. _Hey! I thought I told you to leave the ducks out of this!

Duck: Quack!

You said it. Anyway! I'm sorry to say it, but updates may be like this for awhile. But at least this chap was long...ish. Like I said, there's a lot goin on, so, yah. And when will you people get it that reviewingfaster updating!

**7/4/05**

w00t! as of this day,I have officially gone over every chapter of this story and edited here and added there, and you know what I realized? I am in love with this story! I know, I am a dork. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, because without all of you I never could have gotten this far. Youn people rock so much!


End file.
